


Five Dollar Whore

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Rule 63, Stridercest - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderswapped Stridercest, with Sis fingerfucking (and, of course, fucking with) Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dollar Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequeen/gifts).



> Thank you to stunrunner for editing!
> 
> Written for a kinkmeme prompt: http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=44902180#cmt44902180

“Sis, my gym teacher’s going to ask me all sorts of questions if you leave hickies,” you comment, hands tightly gripping the sheets as Sis sucks on your neck. At least her shades are off, so you aren’t getting poked by those angular things.

“Are you suggestin’ I’d be anything but a perfect gentlelady with my little sibling?” Sis asks, moving back slightly and snaking a hand up to run through your hair.

“Nah,” you say quickly, tensing up. You learned long ago that nothing with Sis is ever as it seems, that even the softest gestures have steel underneath. Every act of tenderness is laced with sadism, preferably when you least expect it.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, kid.” Sis presses a kiss against your cheek, stroking your hair. It isn’t reassuring, and you feel naked despite the white sports bra and red briefs you’re wearing. Sis, of course, was still wearing her stupid white polo shirt, tight against her ample chest, the collar popped like a fucking frat boy douche. With her obsessions with dick jokes, shitty swords, and horrible “ironic” fashion, Sis basically _is_ a frat boy douche, ponytail and tits aside. Any verbal suggestion of that though would result in way more marks though. And you were only kind of kidding about the gym teacher thing.

“What, you don’t trust me?”

“Because trusting you is a really great way to end up with bruised asscheeks, whether it’s from you shoving me down the stairs or throwing me over your knee.“ Dave kept her tone as cool as she could; thankful she still had her shades.

“You like having a sore ass, you little masochist. Don’t fuckin’ lie to me.” Ah, now comes the twist in your hair. It’s not a violent tug, just a twirl of Sis’s fingers, sending little shocks of pain into your skull and down your spine. Enough to make you want more.

She can play you better than she plays Mad Snacks Yo and she has the highest score on record for that inexplicably popular game. She can play you with one hand checking her piece of shit flip phone - _so_ fucking ironic - and typing unfairly fast with her thumb, eyes on the screen like she isn’t appreciating the face that you’re trying not to make but definitely making anyway.

“Sorry, am I boring you, Sis?” you drawl, struggling slightly. Unsurprisingly, her grip’s unyielding and you get nothing for your trouble except another wave of pain in your scalp. “I can get back to not dicking around on the internet if this isn’t doing it for you.”

“What kind of a fucking Strider are you? You want to retreat instead of fighting harder?” Sis doesn’t look away from her phone, and there’s no amusement on her lips. “Unless you’re trying to suggest I ain’t doing enough for you, and you want to go back to pissing around online with your pimple-faced dork friends.”

You reach up and grab her hips, attempting to pull her onto you. She shifts slightly, steeling her knees. You try to lean up, but there’s no way your head’s going anywhere. You’re helpless, and your pussy is aching in your briefs because fuck, why did you have to mess up her mouth on your neck? You want that - you want her mouth _anywhere_ on you.

No, not helpless. A Strider is never helpless. You scooch your ass up slightly and bend a leg up and in, pulling it out from between Sis’s legs to straddle her leg. You lift your hips and press your crotch against her thigh, grinding against her muscular leg.

“Come on, Sis,” you say, not pleading but asking. You’d say that you don’t plead, but that’d be a damn lie. As hard as you work on your composure she’s the one person who shreds through it like a lawnmower through grass, mercilessly cutting away all the defense mechanisms you have and getting down to nearly the root of you, little bits of your dignity spit out unceremoniously in every direction. Something like that. “I’m way more interesting than whatever bullshit your jungle-girl pal’s sending to you in 160 characters or less.”

“If you were, you’d prove it rather than just running your mouth at me,” Sis says without looking up. You grind yourself against her leg harder, but she pays you no mind

You reach up and grab Sis’s arm - the one not on the phone because you don’t really have a death wish - and trace the subtle lines of veins under her skin and above all that firm muscle. You caress her, from up under the edge of the short white sleeve of her polo and all the way down to where her hand is fisted in your hair. Shifting, you try to get closer to the leg you’re straddling, which only serves to pull against her grip. You make no attempt to hold back your masochistic moan, and continue tugging, sending waves of pain and pleasure through you.

You don’t get a lot of stimulation from rubbing your crotch against Sis’s leg, but you angle yourself as best you can to get the most out of it. Your clit aches with need for more, and the additional pain you’re inflicting on yourself is only helping you get wet.

“Sis,” you repeat, and you almost surprise yourself with how breathless you sound. Who are you kidding? You need more, and fast.

An agonizingly long moment passes while Sis taps away on the keypad and you press yourself against her, gritting your teeth as she keeps her hand stubbornly in your hair, giving you no extra leeway. Thankfully, she seems to finish her text and be done, casually flipping the top of the phone down. Your gaze lingers on her fingers and your thoughts immediately go to where you’d like them. She throws her phone onto the nightstand and moves in.

She shoves two of her now-free fingers into your mouth. That’s not where you wanted them, but you suck eagerly nevertheless, tasting the earthy, smooth leather at the base of the gloves and the very subtle saltiness of her skin as you draw your tongue up along their length. You’re only a little disappointed when she releases your hair and simply splays that hand next to your head. Her lips are pulled into a cocky half-smile as you lick the calloused pads of her fingertips and run your tongue all the way down, just like you would if you were sucking her strap-on.

When Sis pulls her fingers out of your mouth, she wipes them off on your cheek. You don't grimace, but you do reach up and wipe it off your face the best you can as Sis laughs.

She grabs the waistband of your panties and yanks them down unceremoniously. Once they're dangling from just one ankle, she grabs your knees and pushes apart your legs. You shiver as her hands slide in towards your crotch. Your eyes close as you savor the feeling of leather against your skin.

With one hand, she parts your lips, immediately sinking one finger into your cunt. You're turned on enough that it sinks right in. The material of her glove is a little rougher than her skin, and it's a little gross because she never takes those damn things off, but fuck, you love it.

A shock of pain resonates through you when Sis brings her other hand down hard on your inner thigh.

"Fuck, Sis!" you yelp.

"Yes, fucking you is what I'm doing," she replies, giving you a look like you're dumb, though she knows exactly what you mean. It's worse than a smirk, and you reach up to grab her collar so at least she'll kiss you instead of sassing you back, but it's no use. Lightning-fast, she pins both your wrists above your head, and pulls that one finger almost all the way out of you. "You tryin' to order me around, kid?"

"No," you reply, gritting your teeth and trying not to shamelessly slide down the bed to get her back inside of you.

Her finger traces up, delicately caressing the sensitive skin of your labia minora and the small patch of flesh between your opening and your hooded clit. It feels good, but it's goddamn teasing, and your pussy _aches_ to be filled. You're hyper-aware of your clit too, as Sis circles it, rubbing all around it but never directly touching it. Her hand on your wrists squeezes them painfully and you arch your back.

"So you're just going to keep wasting our time? That's cool. It's not like I have homework to do or anything."

"Not my problem," Sis replies with disinterest.

"It'll be your problem when I flunk out and end up sucking dick behind the Taco Bell to pay for my meth addiction," you reply. "Five bucks for five minutes, and I won't even be able to afford a Pepsi to wash the taste of salty man mayo out of my mouth after, so I'll have to bribe the guy behind the counter with another blowjob. I'll guzzle so much jizz from my shitass new profession I'll get a fucking cum gut and look like I got knocked up with some asshole's unwanted baby. But nope, no baby daddy, just dozens of stanky dudes and unethical fast food employees, fucking my throat because I can't feed my meth addiction any other way because I didn't even finish high school because my Sis was too busy tickling my vagina instead of just getting me off and letting me get back to my homework."

"You done running your mouth yet?" The look she flashes you is a little bit scary so you bite back your response. "You really oughta be careful what you wish for, kid," she continues. "Now be a good little sis and grab the pillow."

She releases your wrists and you obey, arms flat against the bed with elbows pointing out, grabbing the lumpy pillow beneath your head. As you do, she straightens, no longer leaning over you but adjusting to sit cross-legged beneath your shamelessly spread thighs.

Sis grins and makes a show of cracking her knuckles. You can hear your heartbeat and you know where this is going and you're torn between being terrified and excited as Egbert at the premiere of a new Matthew McConaughey movie.

Sis leans down and presses one kiss to your mouth, withdrawing before you can properly reciprocate. You exhale and close your eyes and as soon as you think that you’ll be able to keep your cool, that you're composed, Sis makes her move.

Sis shoves fingers into your cunt and begins pumping. It's almost too much, so suddenly - it feels like more than two, so probably three? -and _fuck_ she's curling them up as she works them hard and fast. Her motions are relentless against your g-spot and it feels so fucking good but it's _intense_. Sis brings her other hand up to her lips and sloppily licks the tips of two fingers. They glisten with saliva as she brings them down to your pussy again.

"Sis!" you gasp, your eyes flying open again as she starts to rub your hooded clit hard. It feels like too much and you find yourself gasping for breath and shuddering all over, unable to even form words to ask her to slow down. You don't even know if you want her to.

Each of her movements sends shocks through your entire body, making you shake, and her hands move so fast that you don't stop shaking.

"Sis," you pant again, and even that one syllable feels like a Herculean effort.

"Dave," she says casually, not a question nor a loving whisper, just a matter-of-fact utterance. It's so fucking smug that you would reach up and smack her if she wasn't driving you at 90 miles per hour towards paradise. Or if you had enough control over your body to actually do anything more coordinated than clutch the pillow.

The pressure inside of you only intensifies and your muscles clench her fingers. Your entire body is tightening, and it feels like it's been no time at all but simultaneously forever and you need to come _now_. Your entire body aches and even breathing is laborious as Sis slows slightly - _fuck_ , fuck her - but she mercifully doesn't stop. With a few more circles around your clit and vigorous stroking of that spot deep inside you, she pulls a downright scream out of you along with an orgasm.

You arch your back and every inch of you shakes, toes curling, as you feel your cunt pulsing around her fingers.

Once you fall back against the pillow, breathing open-mouthed and heavily and giving precisely zero shits about how you look, your eyes flutter shut in the heavy, euphoric haze of post-climactic bliss. You feel Sis wiping her hands on your thighs and you cannot find a single fuck anywhere in the zoned-out wasteland of your mind to give.

To your surprise, you feel one of Sis's hands run through your hair, and feel her clothed bosom bump against yours. She presses a quick kiss against your lips, and it must be ironic, it's so sweet. It must be.

"Don't forget to do your homework before you pass out," Sis comments as she hops off your bed. "You're better than a five dollar dick suck. If you end up as a hooker, your floor should be at least ten dollars but gotta get that high school diploma first.”

You don’t bother opening your eyes to flip her off with both hands.


End file.
